Clueless Seungcheol
by Queen Preferences
Summary: Summary: Seungcheol is clueless. Fandom: Seventeen


Title: Clueless Seungcheol

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: T

Fandom: Seventeen

Series: none

Pairings: Seungcheol/Jeonghan/Joshua, Vernon/Seungkwan, Minghao/Jun, Soonyoung/Hoshi, and Mingyu/Wonwoo.

Characters: Lee Chan, Xu Minghao, Kwon Soonyoung, Wen Junhui, Boo Seungkwan, Kim Mingyu, Choi Vernon Hansol, Hong Jisoo Joshua, Lee Jihoon, Lee Seokmin, Jeon Wonwoo, Choi Seungcheol, and Yoon Jeonghan.

Summary: Seungcheol is clueless.

Disclaimer: Seventeen is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

Joshua and Jeonghan were acting strange.

Seungcheol noticed it when they returned back to the dorm after their debut on the After School Club.

* * *

Seventeen members have always been touchy and feely type but this was something completely new. When Seungcheol exited the shower he received a arm full of Jeonghan, demanding cuddles in the couch. Seungcheol loved cuddles himself so he quickly agreed beside it wasn't out of the ordinary for Jeonghan to be clinging after a performance.

Joshua, on the other hand was a different story.

Joshua wasn't big on skinship just like Jihoon (who only really allowed skinship with his boyfriend Soonyoung and Chan; no one could say no to Chan) so when he joined the two on the couch, cuddling into Seungcheol's back it surprised him. Jeonghan, on the other hand, seemed to be waiting for the addition to the cuddle as he shoved Seungcheol down until he was laying against Joshua's chest.

Soon after that it became a habit.

When ever either Joshua or Jeonghan saw Seungcheol they made to make contact with the older boy. Either pats on the back during practice or hugs in the hallway or, even simply holding Seungcheol close. During fan service or meeting, the rest of seventeen who left the two seats on either side of Seungcheol empty for the boys.

One time, Seungcheol remembered he was in the center of a seventeen cuddle.

It started when he sat down ending dance practice. They had been going at it for at least six hours straight and Seungcheol was losing the feeling in his arms. He was to tired to head back to the dorm so he leaned against the mirror wall to rest for a moment. Chan immediately joined talking quietly before passing out in his lap sleep. Seungkwan soon curled into his side with Hansol's face buried in his boyfriend's neck. Soonyoung took the other side of Seungcheol followed with Jihoon who let Seokmin's head lay in his lap. Wonwoo curled down his face against Seungcheol's calf, Mingyu wrapped around him. Jun had his back against Hansol with Minghao curled into his arms.

When Seungcheol came through everyone was gone and he was in bed. Glancing around he noted that he wasn't in his own bed but instead Jeonghan. He knew it was the other because the air conditioner was right beside it, and the soft pastel color blankets (fan gifts).

Another thing was that he wasn't alone.

Seungcheol tried to sit up only to notice the legs entwined with his own and the arms wrapped around his waist. Glancing towards the left, Joshua's face was directly against his shoulder. On the right, Jeonghan's face was against his shoulder blade.

Seungcheol tried to move but Joshua hands started rubbing circles on his stomach and Jeonghan whispering him back to sleep.

* * *

The stares came next.

Innocent as it sounded, until it wasn't.

They stared at each other all the time but these stares were different. Jeonghan and Seungcheol did fan service quiet often so catching Jeonghan staring at him wasn't a big deal. However the stares changed, at first they were all filled of engery, and goofyness but now there was unknown emotion in those eyes.

Joshua on the other hand didn't usually do fan service with anyone that wasn't Jeonghan but lately he's been on Seungcheol. The other boy who wrap his arms around Seungcheol and press their noses together for a eskimo kiss, staring directly into the other eyes.

Seungcheol remembered glancing up to check on the 'kids' during one of their breaks to find Joshua, and Jeonghan watching him. The two didn't turn away in fact their eyes run over Seungcheol's body making the older boy blush.

* * *

The gifts came next.

Like his favorite food or drinks which Jeonghan or Joshua would slid towards him during practice.

Small stuffed animals came next. At first, Seungcheol thought it was the fan until he noticed whenever they made a stop Joshua and Jeonghan brought something. Later a new stuffed animal would reach Seungcheol.

The most shocking one was when all the promoting was over and Seunghceol found a black leather jacket (the same one, he's been eyeing since last Christmas) sitting on his bed. He never voiced it but he noted that Jeonghan and Joshua looked a like smug whenever he wore it.

* * *

"How long are you going to make them wait?" Minghao asked one day after practicing Very Nice, Pretty U, and Highlight.

Seungcheol gave his friend a confused look, he looked more confused when Soonyoung sent his friend a look. "Jun, control your boyfriend before he ruins everything." Soonyoung hissed. The rest of the group seemed to tense up but didn't say anything as they tried to avoid the topic.

Minghao snorted but didn't open his mouth to reply as he leaned down into Jun who immediately whispered something to the other in their native language.

"What is Minghao talking about? Soonyoung? Hansol? Mingyu? Channie?" Seungcheol asked as he glanced around his little circle but no one would look at him. Standing up Seungcheol headed out ignoring the voices calling after him.

* * *

Seokmin, and Chan kept on giving him looks.

Seungkwan and Hansol were cuddled into each other whispering to each other as they watched their leader.

Soonyoung, Wonwoo, and Mingyu looked guilty but didn't make any move to say anything forcing themselves to force on their game.

Jun kept whispering into Minghao's ear holding him against his chest. Minghao seemed to be getting more annoyed by the second but didn't say anything.

* * *

Jihoon opened the door to the dorm room followed behind Joshua and Jeonghan. The smaller boy looked around taking in the tense air, spotting everyone on one side but Seungcheol on the other. The leader was glaring at the wall (which was ridiculous since he looked like a fluffy poodle) not even acknowledging anyone else.

"Okay this has gone on to long. Seungcheol, Joshua and Jeonghan-"

"No!" "Jihoonie!" Jeonghan and Joshua hissed but were ignored by the smaller boy.

"are courting you! They've been trying to court you for the past three months but they're idiots. They told us to keep quiet so you wouldn't feel pressured but your an idiot too. Now, go back to the room and talk about this or else I'm getting my guitar." Jihoon ordered as he shoved Jeonghan and Joshua into a shocked Seungcheol's direction.

It was awkward.

Seungcheol's face was bright red as he sat in the corner of his bed since it was the closet. Jeonghan and Joshua took the edge sharing looks but not speaking.

"Soo, you two are courting me?" Seungcheol voiced breaking the tense silence.

"Yes. Only if your okay with it." Joshua added quickly.

Seungcheol blushed underneath the stare of the two boys, "Why me?"

Jeonghan raised his eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Why me? I know everyone else is dating well expect Channie and Seokmin because they're waiting. I mean I'm not the best looking, and there's others out there. You two could have anyone." Seungcheol whispered.

Jeonghan eye twitched at the statement but he reminded himself of the matter at hand. Crawling towards Seungcheol draped himself into leader's lap making the leader sigh but he made no attempts to move him.

"You're our cheolie." Jeonghan answered simply as he looking towards Joshua. Joshua rolled his eyes as he crawled over to side beside Seungcheol his hand finding the older's. "What Jeonghan is saying is that your Seungcheol, our Seungcheol. The person who puts others before himself. The person who makes sure everyone else is good and comfort before resting himself. You always feed the kids before yourself to ensure that they get enough. You never complain about anything. You love all of us unconditional and we love you." Jisoo's gentle fingers dragged through his dark hair with each word.

Jeonghan coughed back the attention, "Exactly what I was thinking beside don't compare yourself to others. They can't match up with you. Your beautiful, Cheolie and I plan on looking at you all day every day, for the rest of my life."

"We." Joshua fixed.

Jeonghan winked at the other as he angled his body so his lower half was in Joshua's lap and his head in Seungcheol.

"We want you. Do you want us?" Joshua asked.

* * *

"Normally people went on dates, or got to know each other better in some way. But, they already had done that, haven't they?" Seungcheol thought as he stared at Joshua and Jeonghan.

They shared meals together, trained together, even slept together some nights.

Images of Jeonghan and Joshua flashed in his mind; bright smiles, soft brown eyes, smooth peach skin, light reflecting brightly atop bleached blond hair, and light pink hair.

There was something deeper developing between them, he had felt that for a while, but Joshua and Jeonghan acted on it first.

* * *

"I want you guys too." Seungcheol whispered.

* * *

Chan smiled when he saw his hyungs exit the room. He was glad that everything seemed to work out. His hyung Seungcheol deserved someone(s) just like everyone else in Seventeen.

Joshua immediately pulled a red Seungcheol into his lap beside Mingyu who was holding a sleeping Wonwoo. Jihoon nodded at Jeonghan before going back to laptop with Soonyoung who continued talking to his boyfriend who grunted in response. Minghao and Jun were on the floor watching some video in Chinese breaking out in laughter. Vernon was watching Seungkwan talk his attention focused completely on his boyfriend.

Chan pouted realizing all the couples. He wished he could have some of that with Seokmin but the older was acting weird.

He and Seokmin have been dancing around each other mainly because of Chan's age, which Seokmin said was to young to start a serious relationship. (Ignoring the fact that Minghao, and Jun came from China dating. Also that Vernon, and Seungkwan have been dating since pre-debut time.)

Speaking of Seokmin, Chan looked around to find Jeonghan and talking to the other in a quiet voice. They're eyes darted towards Chan, before Seokmin turned back nodding furiously at Jeonghan. Jeonghan seemed satisfied patting the younger head before walking away to join Seungcheol and Joshua.

"Minnie?" Chan whispered towards his crush/future boyfriend. His hand touched Seokmin's knee and the other boy jumped before looking towards Jeonghan fearfully.

"We're not dating until your 30." Seokmin announced as he created space between them.

Chan sent a glare to Jeonghan who mouth 'who's baby are you?'.

"Hyung!"


End file.
